


The First Dance

by bibuddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibuddy/pseuds/bibuddy
Summary: My first try at fanfic. Just a short story klance fic set during a celebratory ball





	The First Dance

Keith glanced around Lance’s room, his gaze brushing over the various wires that slithered out from under the television, reaching out and getting tangled up in the articles of clothing that were scattered around the room, as well as a camera, and a tiny hand mirror. The floor was so cluttered that had he not been standing still, Keith probably would have tripped on something and killed himself already. How did Lance live with all this stuff? Then again, Lance was much more graceful than him. Keith’s thoughts wandered for a while, until the curtain in the corner of the room was thrown back to reveal-

 

“Okay, so how about this one!” Keith’s attention snapped to Lance. He felt his ears get warm and red, and felt his lips shrivel like prunes. Or old ladies. Lance was wearing a floor length dress that clung to his slender frame. .One side had a slit in it, showing off one of his legs, and the sleeves, which only reached his elbow, were wider at the bottom. They both had holes at the elbows, and were lined with shimmering sequins and crystals. A cape similar to the one Coran usually wore was draped around his shoulders.  

 

“I-I dunno, you’re the expert?” Keith managed to blurt out before turning his attention to his feet. His ears felt like they were going to explode. He should have given him an opinion, not asked a question! Lance had brought him here for a reason, and all Keith had done for the past thirty minutes was stutter and fumble with his words whenever Lance asked him about each dress. Thankfully, Lance just giggled. His laughter was cool and gentle, but it made Keith want to scream into a pillow.

 

“Well, if I don’t pick this one, we’re probably gonna be here all night!” Lance grinned and pushed past Keith, to reach his shoes. He them on and began to lace them up. Keith just stared. Lance seemed to glow in his dimly lit room. His dress sparkled and the simple Altean headband, balanced delicately upon his shaggy brown hair, was the brightest part of his outfit. Keith seemed grey and dull next to Lance. 

 

Once he was done, Lance straightened his body and rushed out the door.

 

“Come on! We’re gonna be late and Hunk’s gonna eat everything if we don’t hurry!”

 

Keith stared after him, unmoving. It had felt like he’d been underwater when Lance revealed himself. The was he moved, the way he spoke… It was so graceful and confident. Shaking his head, Keith ran after him. If he was late, not only would it look bad, but he’d also most likely have no-one to dance with, which would just only further embarrass him, the rest of the paladins, and the princess and Coran . As he hurried to the ballroom, he began to worry about getting a partner. Thoughts and questions bombarded him. It had to be someone he knew since Keith… Couldn’t actually dance. But Shiro was probably dancing with Allura, Hunk was definitely going to make a beeline for Shay, Pidge was small enough to be hiding by the refreshments table, and Lance… Keith shook his head. Lance could easily find a girl. 

 

More and more anxieties and questions invaded his thoughts as Keith neared the ballroom. But as he pushed open the grand double doors, he found them all dissolving to make way for one thing: Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM please. Comment on writing techniques, the characters, and how I can improve it. Thank you. Heck, thanks for even reading this?


End file.
